This invention relates to truck beds and more particularly to an improvement in the protection to the paint and decals on the vertical door tracks from abuse during loading and unloading of materials in a truck bed.
In the loading and unloading of delivery trucks, particularly those of the type having vertically disposed door tracks along the sides to maintain and support products during transportation, the vertical door tracks are subjected to abuse and damage. The abuse and damage generally comes from the forks of forklifts when pallets or boxes or other containers carrying products therein are loaded onto or unloaded from the truck. Repainting or replacing decals is an expensive job to the owners of these trucks particularly those which are utilized for deliveries of beer, soft drinks and the like.